The Lost Resurfaced
by I am in Loki's Army
Summary: Legends tell a story about the shapeshifters, the wolf protectors of the Quileute Tribe. The other half that makes the Protectors whole has been untold of for centuries, buried deep in the back of the Tribe Councils' minds. Many of the original pride has been killed, the work of the shapeshifters and the Cullens. But they're back- and they're out to kill. The cats are back in town.
1. Prologue

**A/N: There will be a more descriptive A/N in the third chapter. _THIS STORY IS UN'BETAED! ALL MISTAKES MADE ARE MY OWN. FEEL FREE TO NOTIFY ME OF ANY ERRORS!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just like to twist the characters' lives around a little bit. Okay, a lot bit. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. The formers, however, are mine.**

* * *

><p>Werecats (technically the formers) are very different from the shifters in some ways. First off; they're obviously called formers, as stated first. Instead of phasing, they alter.<p>

Second; they can go for long periods of time (a week or two) after eating a meal the size of a small breakfast (i.e two pancakes and a tall glass of... milk) without food (though when given the chance, they will eat as much, if not more, than the wolves.) However, they must drink some sort of liquid AT LEAST once every two days or they will dehydrate.

Third; they are ALL female- not one male has altered on the face of the planet. At least, not yet...

Fourth; the altered forms are not all one specific feline breed- i.e one pride member may be a lion, another may be a tiger- but they are all similar in size.

Fifth; they are not all full Quileute. In fact, not many of them are. The original formers were, but the following formers are a mix of palefaces and Native Americans, though they must have some Quileute blood in their veins.

Sixth; they don't smell so significantly bad to other supernatural creatures. Instead of smelling like a wet cat, as expected, they smell more natural, sort of earthy, though that smell may be disgusting to other species.

Seventh; being as big and heavy as they are, they can still climb normal, forest trees. It's only instinctive, isn't it?

Eighth; their Alphas can communicate with all other supernatural creatures. They act as a link between their pride and the opposite species or act as a 'translator' between two different species altogether.

Ninth; their normally very fast metabolism has the ability to slow down when it is not getting enough food or nutrients, unlike the wolves, who just eat. And eat. And eat. The slowing of a cats metabolism will bring down the energy and stamina level of the former.

Tenth; when the formers alter back to human form, they still have their clothes on. No one knows why, it just is.

Eleventh; the cats do not look nearly identical to other formers in human form like the wolves do, although the cats share many physical qualities, both in human and feline form.

Twelfth; the length of the formers hair does not affect the cat forms fur. If anything, longer hair helps keep the cats fur healthy and strong.

Thirteenth; some formers come with powers, kind of like the vampires. It is not uncommon for a former to have two.

Fourteenth; formers can gain scars, though the wounds that led to the scars heal quickly, just like a wolf.

Fifteenth; they do not believe in imprinting, though they do have mates (if that makes sense). Their True Mates, however, are always some other mythical creature, so True Mates are very rare. Once the formers mate marks them, they are bound together until death does them part.

Sixteenth; killing vampires is not the formers sole purpose. The formers sole purpose is to make sure that their peoples' lives aren't disrupted, meaning that formers can get along with vampires normally. It is thought that they were created out of jealousy or indignation coming from the women of the Quileute tribe. They sort of balance the wolves out.

Lastly; most of the wolves were okay with the Cullen's arrival in Washington as long as they didn't trespass on tribal land. If they didn't bite any humans, the shifters didn't mind the Cullen's staying. The formers, however, minded very much. None of them wanted anything to do with the vegetarian coven; the cats wanted them off of their land or killed, no questions asked. That resulted to many fights (a whole pack of shifters and a large coven of vamps; who wouldn't lose?) which resulted to the endangerment of the former species.

The cats are similar to the wolves in many ways too. Yes, they run an abnormally high temperature, yes, they are pretty tall, gorgeous, and weirdly muscular, yes, the alter is triggered by vampires or other supernatural creatures in the area, yes, their cat forms are as big as the shifters in wolf form, yes, the formers stop physically aging as long as they alter, yes, their senses are exceptionally sharp, (especially their sense of smell because they have extra scent glands on the roofs of their mouths, being a cat and all), yes, (contrary to popular belief) the cats and the wolves both catch things (like colds) and other stuff that make them feel like crap (but they aren't so severe that they can't skip patrolling, etc.), yes, there are some exceptions to supernatural allies and enemies, yes, the formers are thought to be a 'cult' (but they embrace it so some of them look and act like they would be), yes, there are different prides like the packs, yes, there are Alphas in the prides, and yes, all the cats in one pride are like one big, happy family.

The formers were created after the shifters were, sort of like a guiding hand for the wolves. Of course, that meant that the wolves were prized above the cats, leaving the formers to slink around in their shadows. The Council always praised the shifters, showering them with attention. With the formers, however, they were just barely civil, believing that since they were female, they were weak.

Formers are one of the two Protectors of the Quileute Tribe. Many differences and similarities may create a rift between the formers and the shape-shifters, but they work in perfect harmony... At least, they used to. The Cullen's arrival had created a major separation between the two species of Protectors. Will they learn to work together or succumb to there desires of ripping each others heads off?


	2. STATS: Andréa

BASIC  
>Name: Andréa (on-dray-ah) 'Ré' (ray)<br>Middle Name: Kenna (Irish, Gaelic) "fire born")  
>Last Name: Trekaié (treh-KAY-AH)<p>

DOB: May 2nd, 16 yrs. old

Mother: Korey Kayena (cay-eh-nah) Reeta (past-former, grand daughter of 'original' former, Regen (reh-JEHN) Troko (trō-kō),) [biological, alive]  
>Father: Ace Gordon Trekaié [biological, dead], Brandon Samuel Reeta [step-dad, alive]<p>

Siblings:  
>Bryant 'Bry' (br-eye) Ace Trekaié: Male, Lorraine's twin, older by 3 mins. 18 yrs. old, non-former; alive<p>

Lorraine 'Raine' Teni (teh-nee) Trekaié: Female, Bry's twin, younger by 3 mins. 18 yrs. old, former; alive

Andréa Kenna Trekaié

Myyrh (mur) 'Misty' Nadia (nah-dee-ah) Trekaié: Tok's twin, older by 18 mins. 13 yrs. old, former; alive

Talia (tah-lee-ah) 'Lily' Maia (my-ah) Trekaié: Female, Tik's twin, younger by 18 mins. 13 yrs. old, former; alive

Ryan Gordon Trekaié: miscarriage; would be 4; dead

Katrina 'Trina' Irene Reeta: Female, 8 months old, non-former; alive

PACK STATS

Rank: Beta

Feline Breed: Clouded Leopard

Strengths: Physical combat, speed, manipulative (silver tongued)

Weaknesses: Impatience, her hot temper (easily angered), strong sense of loyalty and self-preservation to herself and her pride

Power(s): Ability to see the history of anyone or anything just by looking at them, ability to create hallucinations of images or physical pain based on bad incidents in someone's history

Label(s): Hot Head/Bitchy One/(punk) Rocker

OTHER

Looks-  
>Eyes: She has heterochromia iridis (two different colored eyes). Her left eye is a silvery green, her right eye is a cerulean blue.<p>

Hair Stuff: Naturally a milk chocolate shade with caramel (blond) highlights and added random colored streaks. She changes all of her hair's color sometimes.

Skin Tone: Fair with a light, dusty tan.

Scars: She has a few scars, but the most noticeable one starts on the underside of her left ear, trails down her neck diagonally to the right, goes over her right collarbone, and curls around her right bicep, ending right where her elbow joint is (she gained it from getting attacked by Felix in Italy (before they joined forces with the Volturi temporarily) when he raked his hands down her face).

Ethnicity-

Ethnicity: Quileute (it doesn't really show), Scottish, and Irish from her mom, and Quileute (again, it doesn't show), Irish, and New Zealand from her dad.

Stuff:

Pet(s): At her mother's house, she had three sugar gliders, Tiki (youngest), Winnie (middle), and Roly (oldest), a pit bull puppy, Casper, and a baby parrot, Deek. (They used to live with her before she started moving around with her pride.)

Favorite-

Food: Fish. A favorite of all cats.

Beverage: Monster/Red Bull, coffee

Song/Artist: Fall Out Boy, Carrie Underwood, Miranda Lambert, Katy Perry, Christina Perri, Kelly Clarkson

Place(s): La Push, Australia, New Zealand, and basically all of Europe (especially Greece). She also LOVES amusement parks, though when on duty, they're impossible to go to.

Animal(s): Cat! Duh! And sugar gliders. She also surprisingly does not dislike dogs, wolves, etc.

Color: Any shade of blue, gold, silver, and black, or blue and gold and silver and black.

Personality: She is the most non trusting, backstabbing, cold, sarcastic, punk rocker girl you could ever meet. She's good with words, and with guys... Being witty is her thing, and she definitely has a leader type personality. She will do anything to get her way, including putting on a show that includes being all dumb and innocent and girly, so her pack mates have to keep her in check most of the time. Though she is big on attacking, she is also very protective of close friends and family.

ACCESSORIES  
>Tattoos: She has a tribal former symbol, a Vera Bradley type design (but more edgy) covering her neck, dropping down a little below her neck in a sharp arrow, and going up in little wings behind her ears, a clouded leopard head on the inside of her left wrist, a serpentine creature wrapping around her left bicep, and a black, blue, silver, and gold dream catcher on the small of her back.<p>

Piercings: Two earlobe piercings on both ears, 4 cartilage piercings on her right ear, 3 on her other, a navel piercing, and an eyebrow and nose piercing.

Makeup: A little heavy mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow, concealer, the usual.

Other: She tends to wear a lot of bling. One of the only ones that are consistent is her Pride's Crest: a large sea turtle pendant (representing immortality. They are viewed as symbols of fertility and creation. Their protective shell is associated with strength, security and stability. Their ability to travel thousands of miles is associated with endurance and perseverance. The sea turtle's ability to return home connects them with guidance, good luck and faithfulness.), with interlocking gold rings at the bottom, (symbolizing loyalty to her pack mates), a zen circle in the center (symbolizing strength for the formers' ability to fight for their beliefs but also to move on, infinity for the formers' ability to live forever if they keep altering, and imperfection symbolizing that no matter what supernatural creature you are, you are far from perfect), surrounding a dragon's breath opal, symbolizing that formers were made by trial-and-error and sacrifice, just like the glass gem. At the top, there is a wild cat (representing what they are).

Portrayed By: Miranda Kerr (even though she's like, thirty years old, she looks like she's freaking 18)


	3. Chapter 1: Reintroducing Old Enemies

**A/N: Hey all! It's I am in Loki's Army here! Thank you for giving this story a try! As always, I don't really know where this'll go, though unlike my other stories that I have started but not posted, I have a **_**very**_ **basic outline of the plot. There will be some 'language' in here, so be warned. Please review, follow, and favorite! Constructive criticism is much appreciated, but flames mean as little as mint does to me. And I hate mint. XD **_**THIS STORY IS UN'BETAED! ALL MISTAKES MADE ARE MY OWN. FEEL FREE TO NOTIFY ME OF ANY ERRORS!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. The formers, however, are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary: The legends tell of a story about the shapeshifters, the more lupine protectors of the Quileute Tribe located in La Push, Washington. The other half, the half that makes the Protectors whole, has been untold of for centuries, buried deep in the back of the Tribe Councils minds. Many of the original pride has been killed, the work of the shape-shifters and the Cullens. They've kept a low profile, staying undercover, moving from state to state, country to country. Their grudge against the wolves and the Cullens never disappeared. They've come back to La Push, moving from their most recent residence in the Volturi castle- and they're out to kill. The cats are back in town.<strong>

* * *

><p>Aro's eyes glazed over as Alice placed her small hand into his hand. Images flashed through his mind: battle, fighting, tearing, cracking of porcelain skin; screams, battle cries, deaths; splitting ground, vampires falling; his Dear Jane and Alec being beheaded; losing his best tracker, Demetri; the ground littered with bodies, vampires and wolves alike; his brothers, Cauis and Marcus- dead; his own body going up in flames.<p>

The Alice's hand was removed from Aro's. "We will not fight." He finally said. "There is no threat here. The Cullen's have done no wrong." Cauis protested, rambling about the Cullen's fraternization with the wolves. Aro silenced him with a hand to his shoulder.

The Cullen's allies cheered, delighted that violence was avoided. "Well," Carlisle started, attempting to bring the situation to a close. "We shall take our leave." Aro raised a hand, signaling the Volturi to leave as well. The three kings turned, as if to do the same.

"This is our time to attack!" Vladimir and Stefan of the Romanian Coven exclaimed.

"No." Carlisle murmured. "Not today." The two vampires glowered, tensing to bolt away.

"Wait." A raspy voice rang across the clearing. The Cullens and their allies froze, unaccustomed to the smooth but hoarse voice of the third and most inactive king of the Volturi. The gathered witnesses for Renesmee turned towards a forever gleeful Aro, a glowering Cauis, and a speaking Marcus.

"We have one more thing." Marcus said. "We would like to return something." As if on cue, giant felines stalked onto the snowy field, emerging from the surrounding trees. The Cullens audibly gasped, aside from Bella and Renesmee, who just looked startled. The cats snarled at the sight of the vegetarian vampires and the giant wolves. A lynx stepped forward.

'More like... reintroducing.' A sultry, resonant, and unmistakably female voice echoed through the gathered vampires' and shape-shifters' heads.

"Yes, yes, alright, 'reintroduce'." Cauis snapped irritably. "Get on with it." The lynx chuckled and faint words could be picked up from the background.

'Kill.'

'Fight.'

'Betrayal.'

'Endanger.'

"Where on God's green Earth is that voice coming from?!" Tanya of the Denali Coven almost shrieked, her head whipping around painfully fast. The gathered vampires started muttering amongst themselves as the wolves shook their heads, as if trying to get rid of a fly.

'Edward! What is that?' Jacob and Sam thought at the same time. For once, Edward didn't respond in his holier-than-thou voice when it came to using his abilities. In fact, he didn't respond at all.

'Did your elders not tell you, mutts?' The silky voice asked mockingly. Paul snarled. 'Oh shut up, dog.' The lynx hissed, letting her temper flare slightly.

'Fire.'

'Death.'

'Revenge.'

"Oh this is always so mesmerizing!" Aro laughed gleefully, clapping his hands childishly. Cauis huffed as Marcus showed some interest for the first time in centuries.

"What is?" Zafrina demanded. Kate, Garett, Carmen, Eleazer, Amun, Kebi, and Benjamin stared at Aro like he was batshit.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Marcus asked, acting very mildly surprised. "When Dear Lorraine communicates, of course."


	4. Chapter 2: Explanations of a Return

**A/N: New update! Hope you like it! Please review, follow, and favorite! Constructive criticism is much appreciated, but flames mean as little as mint does to me. And I hate mint. XD **_**THIS STORY IS UN'BETAED! ALL MISTAKES MADE ARE MY OWN. FEEL FREE TO NOTIFY ME OF ANY ERRORS!**_

**Andréa: Miranda Kerr**

**Enaya: Lucy Hale**

**Lilith: Hayley Williams**

**Terra: Clarisse La Rue/Leven Rambin**

**Kindle: Ashley Benson**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. The formers, however, are mine.**

* * *

><p>"Why the hell are we supposed to believe that you guys were those big-ass cats?!" Paul laughed mockingly. Lorraine, Misty, Lily, and Skylar were out patrolling, introducing themselves to the Cullens and their allies, and scouting out a place for them to stay along with Jacob, Embry, Seth, Leah, and Jared who were 'supervising'.<p>

"Why the hell are we supposed to believe you guys are those big-ass wolves?" Lorraine's beta, Andréa, a piercing-riddled tattoo-covered former hissed back from her place on the porch. "But we do. You know why? Because OUR elders don't exclude anything. OUR elders told us all about the mutts that 'protected' tribal land. And tell me this: how are we supposed to forget the damned species that took part in almost eradicating our species?"

"Okaaay, somebody's trippin'." Quil muttered. Enaya, another former, looked at him sharply, glaring. Quil shrank back.

"So let me get this straight." Sam's commanding voice cut in. The wolves immediately sat up straighter and the cats unwillingly looked up at him. "You're trying to make us believe that you guys turn into giant wild cats whenever you want and that your alphas can communicate with other supernatural creatures?"

"Yes." Andréa said. "Exactly that." She walked towards the railing adjacent to the forest just outside of Sam and Emily's porch.

"And why should we believe you?"

"What? We just basically explained that! Besides, you guys can turn into giant horse sized fucking wolves and we can't turn into giant horse sized fucking cats?" Lilith, a seasoned pride member exclaimed. "How is that fair?"

"Fine." Brady interjected. "Then explain why you were living with leech royalty? They're our mortal enemy." The wolves all nodded, narrowing there eyes. Andréa snorted.

"Not our, your." She corrected.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Paul growled.

"Exactly what it sounds like." Terra, yet another former responded. "Vampires are your mortal enemy, Fido, not ours."

"We were created by the women of the Quileute Tribe, the women that were not satisfied with the men having all the praise and glory. We were made, not born, so our characteristics were chosen- of course, at a price." Kindle, a newer pride member explained.

"Our creators thought that defending against creatures including but not limited to vampires would be more beneficial." Enaya finished.

"Besides," Andréa cut in, smirking. "They weren't _all _stiff and ancient. Some of them like to have... fun."

Terra grinned. "They were dominant- at least, they fought for it." Quil looked at the formers, dumbfounded, as Adam and Shaun, two of the three newest shape-shifters gagged dramatically. Paul's eyes glittered.

"Mind you, if anybody fought for dominance anywhere else, they'd be half dead in a matter of seconds." Enaya added matter-of-a-factly, examining her nails.

"Hmm." Andréa sighed, looking out at the lush greenery. "I will miss Demetri's... services."

"Okay, that is just sick." Quil muttered.

"Says the guy who gets moony-eyed around a three-year-old."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Do not talk about our imprints that way!" He growled.

"Oh boohoo!" Lilith scoffed mockingly. "No wonder vampires look down on you guys. You're no better than a nymph." Collin looked bewildered.

"Yes, nymphs exist." Lilith said.

Suddenly, all of the formers whipped their heads up. The wolves frowned. "Vampires." Andréa said quietly. "Unfamiliar and coming this way." Paul scowled derisively.

"Don't smell, see, or hear anything." He sneered. Terra glared at him.

"Formers have a better sense of just about everything." She said smugly. "Hearing, seeing, and especially smelling. And right now, what Ré is saying is true." Suddenly, Sam jumped up.

"Vampire." He confirmed. The wolves took a deep whiff of the air, scowling as the sickly sweet, bleach-and-sugar scent hit their noses. Immediately, they started growling.

Suddenly, a blonde male emerged from the tree line.


	5. Chapter 3: Who's Boss?

**A/N: It's me again! Here's a new chapter! Please review, follow, and favorite! Constructive criticism is much appreciated, but flames mean as little as mint does to me. And I hate mint. XD **_**THIS STORY IS UN'BETAED! ALL MISTAKES MADE ARE MY OWN. FEEL FREE TO NOTIFY ME OF ANY ERRORS!**_

**Lorraine: Mila Kunis**

**Skylar: Cressida/Natalie Dormer (Mockingjay)**

**Misty: Emily Rudd**

**Lily: Emily Rudd**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. The formers, however, are mine.**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the patrol with Lorraine wasn't going great. It was filled with hisses, growls, snarls, snapping teeth, and slashing claws. 'Shut up.' Lorraine hissed at the wolves.<p>

_'What?'_ Jared snarled. _'We didn't say anything.'  
><em>  
><em>'Yeah, well, your thinking is freaking loud!'<em> Lorraine snarled back. _'Freaking mutts.'_ Faint snickers could be heard through the alpha's mind.

The wolves shifted positions and Skylar, one of the formers on patrol, glared, obviously uncomfortable with being outnumbered. While Embry, Jared, and Jacob glared right back, Seth awkwardly ran the rear while Leah didn't react at all, though she looked almost relieved to have other females around.

Lorraine hissed again, but her mind barrier was already up. Blocking out the shifters' thoughts, she continued running. The barrier was something gained through training, so it wasn't the strongest shield the feline could muster up. '_It'll do.'_ she thought to herself. '_At least we don't know what they're thinking and vise versa.'_

Soon, the patrol pulled up to the Cullens' house. Inside, the whole Cullen Clan, plus their allies, were gathered. Misty growled, her smaller-than-the-average-former little sand cat build arched to the extremes. Her twin, Lily (of the same breed), stalked forward, flicking her tail over Misty's back. Skylar flattened her ears and pulled back her lips to reveal extremely long, extremely sharp white teeth, standing next to the twins. Her ocelot frame dwarfed the two sand cats, towering over them. Lorraine allowed herself a moment of fondness. Looking at her pride members- her _sisters_, blood-related or not-, she felt a surge of joy. They were a unit, protecting each other as they would themselves.

The wolves phased back to their human forms, not bothering to hide as they changed since they were behind the cats. The formers altered back as well, their clothes still intact. "Don't bother." Skylar hissed at Jared, who had attempted to 'escort' (meaning secure their hands behind their back and make sure they didn't scratch any eyes) the formers into the house. Lorraine walked confidently up to the house and Skylar herded the twins behind her.

All conversation ceased the moment Lorraine walked in. Everyone turned to look at the door as she entered, followed by her pride members and part of the wolf pack. Lorraine's cold eyes swept the room, evaluating every vampire present. The majority were red-eyes (whom her pride called Crimsons, for obvious reasons), nothing new there. There was also another coven, aside from the Cullens, who were vegetarians. Lorraine recognized them as the Denalis. She recalled from the old tomes in Volterra that the two existing blond's creator had changed a baby into an immortal child. Irina, the third blond of the coven, had been executed only moments earlier. There were three others, two with an olive tint to their pale skin. Carmen and Eleazar. The final vampire, though his eyes were bright red, was standing fairly close to the straight haired blond, Kate, who sat next to Tanya, the vampire with golden curls. The other vampires were quickly identified: the Irish, Amazon, Egyptian covens, as well as quite a few nomads, including the vampire and her hybrid nephew from Brazil. The Romanians were missing.

"Well well well." Lorraine chuckled, grinning humorlessly. "Quite the battalion you've gathered here, Carlisle." The honey haired vampire in question gave her a tight lipped smile. Skylar hissed (something she quite liked to do), flashing her sharp canines. Misty and Emily looked on innocently. Lorraine looked sharply at Skylar, then glanced at her younger sisters. In her eyes, they were still kits that she needed to protect. Eleazar looked slightly confused, staring intently at the formers. Edward did as well, his eyes darting from feline to feline.

"Yes, well..." Carlisle started. He paused. "We needed many… witnesses. We didn't want a violent confrontation."

"You mean _another_ violent confrontation." Lily and Misty finally spoke up, speaking in unison. "Because another violent confrontation-" Lily began, feinging naive innocence.

"Would mean more enemies and grudges held against you." Misty finished matter-of-a-factly.

"Wait, what?" The mahogany haired newborn interrupted, keeping a hand on her hybrid daughter. "What do you mean by '_another' _violent confrontation? What enemies? What grudges?"

"Have you told your _mate _nothing?" Skylar snarled. Edward looked at her stonily. "Have you told her about how you and your entire pathetic excuse of a '_coven'_ tried to run my kind out? Have you told her about how you banded together with the mutts to talk the formers into leaving? Have you told her about how you figured out that that wouldn't work and decided to help the mutts to try to decimate my entire species?" Furious growls filled the room, from vampires, shapeshifters, and formers. Lorraine rested her hand on Skylar's shoulder, who had stood up in her rage and crouched into a fighting stance. The blond former froze, turning her half shaved head towards her alpha. Reluctantly, she stepped back again. Misty and Emily put comforting but restraining hands on Skylar's arms.

The other witnesses gathered stared at the formers, then to the Cullens, then finally to the wolves. "Are you outta your mind?!" Jacob yelled. "Why would we ever do that? Besides, the Council would never not tell us anything like that." Renesmee squirmed out of Bella's grip and scampered towards Jacob, grabbing onto his hand. "Why are you even here, anyway?" Jacob asked, voicing the question that weighed heavy in everyone's minds and had been asked mentally by his imprint.

"Why," Lorraine grinned toothily. "We couldn't resist coming back to our homeland after _so_ long. And we decided that it was time to take back what was once ours, show everyone who was boss." Jared snarled at that.

"Oh shut u-" Misty started. Just then, a loud howl accompanied by a shrieking yowl resounded through the forest. The formers shot to their feet, instantly recognizing the warning call. The wolves reacted as well.

"They're in trouble."


End file.
